


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its the cutest shit, they can't even be separated for a few days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray goes on a short mission. He comes home to an enthusiastic greeting. Fluff ensues. Seriously, they're so in love it's gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

Gray walked through the guild doors feeling very accomplished. Another successful mission and enough jewel to relax for a while. Maybe he could take Natsu for a nice weekend away at a –

“SNOWFLAKE!”

“Eh?”

Gray looked up in time to see a blur of pink, white, and black with a flash of green in between before he was sent flying back out of the guild hall in what he could only describe as one of the most impressive tackles he’d ever witnessed.

“OOF!” Gray wheezed, gasping to get air back into his lungs. It was no easy task with Natsu’s arms wrapped around him in a vice-like grip. “Hey, Ashes.” He rasped.

Natsu’s response was muffled with the way his face was nuzzled into the crook of Gray’s neck. “The hell took you so long? I missed you, idiot.”

“I was only gone 4 days.” Gray had to laugh because he wasn’t gone very long at all and as sickeningly romantic as it sounded, he missed Natsu too, every second he was gone. There was a part of him that felt incomplete when he wasn’t with the fire dragon.

“Shut up.” He could feel Natsu’s smile against his skin, breath fanning across his neck to spread warmth over his chest. He tightened his hold around the dragon slayer’s torso and revelled in the heat that he craved while he was away.

He planted a kiss on top of the pink head of hair nestled so perfectly against him.

“You gonna let me up? You’ve gotten my shirt all dirty.” Gray chuckled.

Natsu merely shook his head. “Just let me hold you for a while, ‘kay? I seriously missed you.”

Gray couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed at how the handful of words sent his heart hammering in his chest. He knew Natsu could feel it, knew he could hear it, and a small part of him was glad.

“Yeah, me too, Flame Brain.”

A purr rumbled in Natsu’s chest. The pleasant vibration resonated in his bones and brought one word to mind.

_Home._ Gray was home.

No, _Natsu_ was home. Gray was simply happy to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros? That's what I was listening to as I wrote this.


End file.
